The Blue Lotus!
by XristinaRose
Summary: What is the beauty anyway? He and she have nothing in common but still they have been brought together. At first they will have the worst impression for each other but in the end maybe just maybe they will feel something for each other. Their love is meant to bloom the same way as the Lotus flowers bloom in the mud. Cao Pi x OC


'My Lady! My Lady! Please wake up!'

The soft callings from her maid in waiting forced the young woman to slowly lift her eyes lashes up. She let out a silent groan as her vision was still blurry from her slumber. She sighed and slowly blinked her eyes before her light caramel eyes were fully opened. She looked at the window and saw that it was already time. She felt like she was asleep for only a few seconds and not hours. "My Lady you're up!" Ten Sheng said as she smiled down at the woman with the long from sleep messy hair who now was slowly lifted her body from the laying position sitting up to the bed.

"Good morning Sheng." The woman said as she let out a silent yawn causing the maid to giggle at her mistress's behavior. "I see that you're happy." The young noble woman concluded and the maid nodded.

"I am my Lady." She said and showed to her mistress the silver ring that she wore at her slender finger. The young woman with the long raven hair smiled to the sight and looked her maid.

"Finally he showed his bravely and asked your hand huh? I am so happy that you're finally officially together Sheng. I wished you whatever you desire." She said and the maid smiled to her lady.

"My Lady, thank you. It's true what they say about you." the maid said as the young noble stood up from the bed and walked to the chair where today's clothes were. The woman with the long raven hair took the clothes and looked the maid confused.

"What are they saying about me Sheng? Is that important?" she asked her as she made her way behind the blinds to get herself changed. At the past when Ten Sheng was still knew at her job as her maid she would try to help her get changed but now she learnt there was no need. The young woman could do it perfectly by herself.

"Well it's no secret that you're one of the most beautiful women in the land my Lady." She said as she made the bed her mistress was laying not too long age.

"I still don't see where this is going." Her mistress's voice was heard behind the blinds.

"It's that no matter where I have gone my Lady I heard all the people praised your beauty as well knowledge. They even have a name for you." she said and heard her mistress's footstep's coming behind her. She stood up straight since she finished making the bed and turned around to see her lady dressed. "My Lady you look radiant." She praised her and moved out of the way so the young woman could walk to the mirror to get ready for today.

"Thank you." she said softly as she sat down before the mirror where all her jewelry as well make-up was. The young maid walked to her lady's side and the young noble woman smiled at her as she handed her the golden well grafted brush. "Will you please brush my hair toady?" she asked her kindly and the maid nodded.

"Of course my lady." Sheng said. Sheng walked behind her mistress and gently took a long lock of her hair and brushed it gently not to her hurt her lady.

"Will you please tell me what the people call me?" she asked her as she looked at the mirror.

"Of course my Lady. For them you're beautiful. So it's only fitting to call you the Blue Lotus." She said and the young woman looked at her maid confused.

"Blue Lotus? I didn't know there were blue lotus." She said and her aid giggled.

"There are, my lady. But your beauty is so unique as a blue lotus. There is no similar to it." She said as she fixed her hair. The young noble nodded and looked herself at the mirror. In her eyes she saw nothing special about her that made her to be desired by the men around the land. "My Lady?" Sheng called her.

"Yes?" she asked as she snapped out of her thoughts and looked her maid who had finished her hair.

"Your father asked me to take you to the throne room once you're done. He wishes to speak with you." she said and the noble stood up and walked to the door.

"I wouldn't want to him waiting. He's the Emperor after all." She said as she stepped out of the room.

The doors of the Grand Hall opened wide as the young princess walked closer to the room. She stepped into the room and all the eyes of the nobles, guards even advisors turned to her. It was true. Her beauty was such that not even the brightest sun could outshine it. No matter who saw her wanting her to be his. But the young princess denied every invitation or proposal locking herself into the palace from a very young age refusing to go outside. The only thing she wanted to do was to read books and scrolls that would help her make the kingdom a better place for everyone. "And there is my lovely daughter." The Emperor said with a smile as the advisors moved out of his way so he could see his child to walk closer to him until she stopped at the edge of the stairs that leaded to the throne and bowed respectfully.

"Good morning my Lord." She said softly as she stood straight and looked at him. "I am told that you asked for me." She said and he nodded as he looked the people in the room.

"Leave us!" he ordered and all the people in the room walked out leaving only the two of them in it. He sighed as he stood up and walked to the window by the throne. "Daughter I need to have a word with you." he said and the female nodded.

"Of course. But I fear I may have done something wrong that may have ashamed you Father." She said and he shook his head.

"No you have not." He said and turned to look his younger child. "You're always the most talented of all my children." He said as he walked back to his throne. It was true. His younger daughter was something else indeed. Just looking at her filled him with pride.

"So, what's the situation?" she asked confused.

"I want you to sacrifice yourself for the kingdom's shake." He said to her and she looked at him surprised but kept her coolness.

"I am afraid I don't quite understand what you want me to do Father." She said.

"One of the wealthiest men in the land has come and asked for your hand. I agreed to give it to you. By marrying him our kingdom will be wealthier." He said and the woman almost gasped. Marriage? And with a stranger? That was outrageous. She wouldn't sell herself to anyone.

"I am sorry to ask you this Father but why do you hate me?" she asked and the Emperor looked at her confused as well shocked. He never expected such hurtful words from his child.

"I don't hate you. You're my daughter. I cherish you." he replied and the girl nodded.

"Then my dear Father, prove your love by letting me decide my fate." She said and he looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked her and the girl took a deep breath. She never thought that she would have to use that plan that had planned four years ago in case of something liked this may happen.

"Father I was always at your side loving you, making sure you were always healthy. That's why I ask you now to allow me to find and choose the man I would marry. Even if he has nothing to offer me expect his love." She said and he scoffed.

"Do you really expect me to accept that kind of request? All these years I have prepared you to take someone in your status." He said and she nodded. "Besides my daughter once they learnt that you owned the land they would never see you as a woman but as an object to us to come closer to me." He said and she nodded once again.

"I am aware of that. That's why I am asking you father to give me two years. During those years you will not call me your daughter either I will claim I am yours. I will be a stranger to you as you to me." She said and he looked at her confused.

"And what will this accomplish?" he asked and she sighed as well nodded before she spoke up once again.

"I will meet people. People that won't know my face. People that you will treat me as they would treat to their friends. Among those I believe I will find my mate." She said and owed her head. "Please father, allow me this. Just this once. If it won't work I will marry the one you think he is right for me." She said and her father sighed as he mentioned her to stand up.

"Even if you are still young your words are wise. I am happy to see that my daughter doesn't lack in wisdom. And I will allow you to travel as a commoner for a time. I won't allow you though for two years but only one." He said and the girl gasped but he mentioned her to stop before he continued. "Because you will be away from me I will ask you to send each week a white pigeon with a blue flower tied at its leg. This way I will know you're safe." He said and she nodded.

"Thank you for your kindness Father." She said as she bowed. At least now she had a chance.

"Wait I am not finished. You're not allowed to cross our empire's boarders. I want you to be safe. Once you reached the age of 25 you will come back with the man that stole your heart if not you're going to marry whoever I think it will be good to you." he said and the girl nodded.

"I will keep my word father. Thank you once again. I shall depart right away." She said and he nodded. "I will see you again in 12 months from now." She said as she walked out of the room.

"I only wish that you find what you seek." He whispered as he watched him daughter to walk away with the same pride and confidence she always had.

"That's a bit crazy my lady." Sheng said as she waiting for her lady to change behind the blinds. "What're you going to do out there alone?" she said and the young woman walked out so she could see her maid who was already crying.

"Sheng …" she said as she walked to her placing her hand at her shoulders causing the maid to look at her. "I will be all right. I know how to defend myself. You know that right?" she said softly.

"But still … where are you going?" she asked her and the young princess sighed as she walked to the bed. "You haven't thought about it?" she asked.

"No I have it's just …" she paused and looked around the room. She would miss this prison. But what she would miss more was her family. She wouldn't say good-bye to them since she didn't want to see them sad. She was aware that what she did right now was selfish but freedom required that. "Sheng … I will miss you." she said as she hugged the maid. "Thank you for being here." she whispered and the maid hugged her back.

"It's all right my Lady. We will see each other soon." She said as she broke the hug to look her mistress. "Please come back quickly." She said and the woman nodded.

"I will and I will tell you everything about him." She said as the maid giggled knowing that the princess was already imagining how her husband would be.

"I can't wait my Lady." She said and the princess backed away as she bowed to her maid one last time before she departed from the room with a smile. The door of them room closed and the maid sighed already missing her mistress. "I hope that you're going to experience something wonderful, Lian Hua."


End file.
